These Twisting Turns of Fate
by HD Monroe
Summary: 11 year old Wilbur Robinson can't help but think he made a huge mistake and he's going to be grounded until he dies. MtRHP Crossover


Summary: When 11 year old, Wilbur Robinson, takes the prototype time machine out for a spin, he can't help but think he made a huge mistake and he's going to be grounded until he dies. Wilbur crash lands in a strange forest, at a strange time, near a strange castle exactly 3 days before the school year starts. Unable to neither fix the busted machine, nor convince the crazy 'teachers' that his time trip was anything other than magic, he is forced to attend school and unlock new potential.

Disclaimer: This fan fiction is based upon the Disney movie , _Meet the Robinsons_, which is based upon the novel _A day with Wilbur Robinson _by William Joyce. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of the Disney Corporation (Copyright©2007). Said fan fiction also contains essential characters, settings, themes, and ideas that belong solely to both J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Press (Copyright©2007).

Notes: This is set 2 years before _Meet the Robinsons_, and 2 years before _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _Setting him in roughly Fred and George's first year.I shall expand on Wilbur's family: Bare with me... it's a little complex if you haven't seen the movie, so I shall use a direct quotes with a few added notes.

_Bud, Fritz, and Joe are brothers. Fritz is married to Petunia, Tallulah and Laszlo are their children. Joe is married to Billie. Lefty is the butler. Spike and Demetri are twins[but no one knows who they are related to. Lucille is married to Bud and their son is Cornelius. Cornelius is married to Franny, and her brothers are Gaston and Art. Wilbur is the son of Franny and Cornelius._

Beyond that, for character visuals, go to youtube or buy the movie, it's very nice.

* * *

It started like any other day, and his mom was going to kill him. 

He awoke, as with most days, to the blaring sound of Carl's, that is, the robot model C4R1, singing, or, at least, attempting to, and began his daily checklist.

History Homework: _Did not do, find time to do it during the day._

Math Homework: _Did not do, find time to do it during the day._

Science Homework: _Did not do, find time to do it during the day._

Language Arts Homework: _None. Test today._

Gym: _Never any homework... _

**_ENGLISH TEST!!! _**

His head shot off his pillow. He didn't study and his mom was going to kill him.

* * *

He was disorganized and his mom was going to kill him. 

He rushed around his room, searching for the binder he knew was in here somewhere. He pushed over long-standing piles of laundry and some cleaning clothes, praying to whatever deity they were studying in history. He checked the clock.

_6:42_

'This isn't going to be good! I'll miss the bubble!' (A new model of transportation that easily carried people with relatively low CO2 emissions.)

When he spotted it. There, under the towel he dropped on the floor last night, he saw the white edge of his binder sticking out. Grabbing it then, he leaped from the room and shot down the first available teleport tubes. Thinking back, he realized what a mess he had made of an already frightening mess.

He didn't have time to pick it up or shove it in his closet and his mom was going to kill him.

* * *

Chasing after an empty, floating, near invisible bubble was hard work and his mom was going to kill him. 

He missed the bubble.

Again.

Another bubble could take up to thirty minutes.

He'd have to asked his mom for a ride. She'd kill him for missing the bubble.

She'd probably walk past his room on the way to the garage. She'd kill him for messing up his room.

She'd ask why his room was so messy and he'd tell her he was looking for his binder. She'd kill him for being disorganized.

She'd wonder why he needed his English binder, one that usually stayed home, and he'd tell her he had a test. She'd ask if he was ready and he wouldn't lie. She'd kill him for not studying.

His death was the ending result of the asking for a ride, so he'd have to avoid that.

He couldn't take the flying car, his dad had it at a conference.

He couldn't take the flying saucer, Uncle Art, the pizza delivery man, had already left for work.

He'd have to ask his mom...unless...

**The Prototype!**

He could use that to travel 45 minutes to the past and catch an earlier bubble and have time to study for the test!

It was perfect, except, the fingerprint scanner would record his time in and out. Surely his dad would notice if he entered the lab at 7:10 and left and 6:30.

Still, his dad did not have nearly as bad a temper as his mom. It was worth a shot and his mom might not kill him.

* * *

He entered the lab and went straight for the Time Machine, ignoring the opened wiring compartment in the back, and hopped in the driver's seat. Taking the keys off the dashboard, he slipped them into the ignition and fired the almost car up. Entering his destination the machine slowly rose, and almost instantly began to beep. Lights flashed red and green and the car steadily began to move forward, toward the closest wall. 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the machine feel to the floor once again.When Wilbur untangled himself from the seat he was shocked by what he saw.

A dense forest and the biggest spiders he had ever seen in his life.

It started like any other day and his mom was going to kill him.


End file.
